herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Su
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Strategist}}Lu Su (Chinese: 魯肅) is a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Sun Quan and Zhou Yu's successor. History When Lu Su was born, his father died and grandmother raised an adult. Lu Su's family property is rich, he is good at giving, but his physical strength and appearance are singular and strange. Although he is a teenager, he has strong military exercises and likes to use odds. Then his own attitude is very high and cover up the another life, Lu Su learns to fencing and riding, recruiting teenagers and giving them clothes and foods. But later on, Lu Su went to the hunt, he secretly deployed and trained the nurmous soldiers. At that time, the world was in a state of chaos, Lu Su did not manage family affairs and sold the land at a price. Lu Su was responsible for helping the poor and forging people with lofty ideals. Lu Su was a substitute for the position of Zhou Yu, a war commander, and Wu's previous adviser who had died after the Battle of Chibi. Also, Lu Su later served Yuan Shu who wants to be a famous officer, Zhou Yu was on the side of Yuan Shu, lead more than a hundred people interested in find Lu Su greetings, Lu Su eventually brought precious granaries to them. Each granary has three thousand dendrobium rice, only a few granaries remain for Zhou Yu. Meanwhile, he arrived in Juchao County with the civilians and immediately meet Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu agreed to discuss with him. But belonging to the emotion he needed, Lu Su was extremely loyal to Sun Ce after the previous ruler fulfilled certain obligations. After Sun Ce's death, Lu Su was later serving Sun Quan as well. During the Battle of Chibi, Lu Su immediately helped Sun Quan's forces to resist Cao Cao's forces when he entered on battlefield, he was still Zhou Yu's close advisor and liaison with Shu forces. Basically, the object was to make a fire attacked after their success and Cao Cao would escape at any time. At the Battle of Jiangling, Lu Su, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, Cheng Pu, Lu Meng, and Gan Ning intentionally followed Sun Quan to oppose Wei troops. Maybe Liu Bei arrived in promptly and led the army to resist them, Zhou Yu was unfortunately hit by an enemy's arrow and was seriously injured, Lu Su definitely wanted to protect Zhou Yu from any discourage. After Zhou Yu dies, Lu Su was appointed chief adviser to Sun Quan's forces until his death. He was replaced by Lu Meng, Lu Su was on the side and smelling eclipsed. Since then, Lu Su showed Zhuge Liang to talk with others, he had a different thought than Zhou Yu and felt more profitable for Wu to organize good diplomatic relations with Shu kingdom. Although Zhou Yu considered Zhuge Liang as a big threat and tried to get rid of him every chance, Zhuge Liang did not see anymore and find out subject. Lu Su is not really careless, but only for the impartiality and gentleness of others. Lu Su was respected Zhuge Liang and had helped him from danger several times. For example when Zhuge Liang was told to produce 100,000 arrows for Wu's army and failed, he would be punished by military punishment. Lu Su helped Zhuge Liang by preparing a canoe and boat and a small army for Zhuge Liang who was finally able to get more than 100,000 arrows from Cao Cao's forces. One of Liu Bei's sworn brothers, Guan Yu hell-for-leather to sought out his hometown, helps the civilians to save many people and defending Jing Province with his family. Gan Ning was in his stipulation as he rouse own haste, aide Lu Su going on to meeting Guan Yu. Guan Yu believed that he had offered a great sample to retort with them, Lu Su was sigh out to grouch with Guan Yu but the behavior has been no longer allowable. After that, Gan Ning poverty to joined with Lu Su. Guan Yu earmark a coherent to lead more than 30,000 people to attack them, Lu Su should find a way to work with his subordinates to resist him. Later in the life, Lu Su died of illness such before Lu Meng is preparing to participate in the next battle with the generals, Sun Quan and Zhuge Liang heard out was to being awful in his death afterwards. At the funeral, Sun Quan wept sadly in revise to mourn him, as long as he took care of his family and friends in honor of Lu Su. Personality Lusu is a often active person because he is wise. Most of the time, he seems to have played a charismatic role, but deep inside shows a clever mind whose intelligence matches most of Wu's talent. Lu Su also often takes more "good sports" for others, and rarely does it in stages in his own way. This is usually a kind of attention to his old but intelligent thoughts. Compared with other Wu comrades, Lu Su treats their alliance with Shu more seriously, and believes that this is most beneficial to Wu's future. It also shows that when Lu Meng and Lu Xun decided to break the alliance on one of the imaginary routes, he was not happy. Nevertheless, in order to gain his strength in the future, Lu Su still looks forward to the phrases and hopes of the younger generation. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Determinators Category:Fictionalized Category:Outright Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Successors Category:Right-Hand Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Patriots Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Officials Category:Historical Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Egalitarian Category:Famous Category:Master Orator Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaste Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Mentor Category:Lethal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Benefactors Category:Sidekicks Category:Posthumous Category:Predecessor Category:Magic Category:Reluctant Heroes